


Break Ups

by jackkellys



Series: Fall(ing) For You [24]
Category: Newsies (1992), Newsies - All Media Types, Newsies!: the Musical - Fierstein/Menken
Genre: Angst ish, Canon Era, Fluff ish, M/M, Period-Typical Homophobia, This turned out way different than I expected, newsbians implied eventually
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-31
Updated: 2018-10-31
Packaged: 2019-08-11 04:45:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,051
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16469015
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jackkellys/pseuds/jackkellys
Summary: David Jacobs had liked Jack Kelly for as long as he can remember





	Break Ups

**Author's Note:**

> day twenty-four: favorite ship

David Jacobs had liked Jack Kelly for as long as he can remember. It most likely started the very first day David became a Newsie. David was the new kid and Jack tried to help him learn how to sell. They were partners. Since then, Jack and David had become inseparable. It was almost unhealthy how much they depended on each other. 

It was almost unhealthy how much David felt for Jack. Especially when liking Jack that way could get him hurt. Especially when Jack had a nice girlfriend who happened to be his sister.

Jack Kelly often had dinner with the Jacobs, mainly on days when David knew he had had nothing to eat. Jack always felt bad that he got a meal and some of his newsies didn't. David pretended not to notice the way he put food into his bag and pockets.

David also pretended not to notice the looks Sarah kept giving him from across the table. 

"Davey," Sarah hisses, kicking his leg with her foot. "I need to talk to you."

David glances at his family who had begun to clear off the table and Jack striking up a conversation with David's father.

"Let's go," David whispers and they rush to their shared room tied off from the rest of the apartment with a curtain. She sits on her bed, horizontal to David and Les' shared bed.

"What?" He asks, keeping his voice low.

Sarah wrings her hands together, "I think Jack is going to propose."

"What!" David exclaimed looking at her with wide eyes.

David should feel overjoyed but all he felt was scared. Scared that when they got married, Jack wouldn't want to hang around anymore, David wouldn't blame him. He'd have a whole new life. And he apparently didn't want to include David in it, considering he hadn't even told his best friend.

"I'm going to say no," Was the next thing Sarah said, "Or break up with him before he can."

David nods, "Wha—why?"

"It's just...David I think...you might hate me, but I like someone else."

"Oh?" David says.

"And...David, I see the way you look at him."

That statement makes David freeze, he stumbles over his words, unable to say anything.

"And it breaks my heart that I did it to you," Sarah continues.

"You—you didn't, it's not your fault for liking Jack or Jack liking you...it's mine for actually thinking I might have a chance," David says. "Sarah, you shouldn't make yourself unhappy because you think I'm unhappy! I mean, I am happy, Jack's happy and you're happy. That's all I want."

"No...David," Sarah begins, "You don't understand, I think I like...David I'm like you."

"Like me?" David questions.

"Yes, I prefer..." David sees tears rise in her eyes.

"Please don't cry, Sarah," David says, quickly taking a seat beside her.

"I never meant to...like-like her," Sarah whispers, wiping at her eyes.

"Like who?"

Sarah sighs, and whispers, "Katherine."

David isn't sure what to say next, "O-oh."

Sarah sighs again and continues to wipe at her eyes, "What a pair we are?"

"Huh?"

"You like Jack...I like Kath," Sarah forces laughs, "A set of siblings we are. Can you imagine what Mamma and Papa would say?"

David feels sick, "I don't wanna think about it."

The curtain opens slightly, causing the siblings to jump. Jack smiles at them, "Hey?"

"Hey," Sarah recovers first, a large smile growing.

"I'm gonna go..." David says, "Les might need help with his homework."

Jack nods and stares at him confused before turning his full attention to Sarah. David flees the room and takes a spot by Les at the kitchen table.

Les gives him a grin when he sees him, "So..."

"I'll help you," David sighs and grabs the math textbook.

—

Jack came out of the room not to long after David had left. He didn't look upset or like he was going to cry. Instead, he was smiling directly at David. David gave him a confused look but Jack shrugged.

"I'll see you guys later," Jack says, "Thank you for letting me stay."

"You aren't staying the night?" Esther asks. 

"No, gotta get back to my boys," Jack tells her and hugs her as he always does.

"I'll, uh, walk you outside," David offers rising from his seat and following the shorter boy outside.

"Sarah broke up with me," Jack says as they begin to walk down the stairs.

"I know..." David says awkwardly.

"She told you?"

"Not exactly..." David lies, unsure of what all Sarah told Jack.

"I'm not upset," Jack says, "I feel like I should be, but I'm not."

David isn't sure how to respond.

"She likes someone else," Jack says, "As do I."

"Oh?" David asks.

Jack stops at the top of the next flight of stairs. "Yeah, uh did Sarah tell you who?"

"Yes," David freezes, "Did she tell you?"

"Yeah," Jack replies. "Looks like we're in the same boat."

David looks at him with wide eyes.

"I mean like...liking the same...ya know," Jack says. "I mean I like both...whatever that means."

"Oh?" David says, he suddenly felt extremely awkward, "Did Sarah tell you that I..."

"That you...?"

"Like the same...ya know," David continues.

"She might have implied it," Jack shrugs. "But didn't come out and say it I kinda put two and two together."

David nods, "Well..."

"So..."

"I'm just gonna tell ya, Dave," Jack begins, "That I really like ya, and I know I just ended things with your sister—or she ended things with me. And I know we could get into serious trouble for this but...maybe wanna try?"

David stares at him in shock.

"Or not," Jack immediately says, "It won't hurt my feelings or nothing."

"Of course, Jackie, I—" David grins widely, "I'd like to."

Jack grins just as wide as David, "Great, I'll see you Dave!"

David nods. Jack begins to go down the stairs but David calls after him before he could get to the bottom.

"Yeah?" Jack asks. 

David takes the few steps down to where he was and looks around for signs of anyone. When he sees no one he presses a quick kiss to Jack's cheek. 

"Tomorrow," David repeats and heads back upstairs.


End file.
